Beyond Deaths Eyes
by iluvsasukeuchiha
Summary: A shocking tale about Leia's Life and how she was brought up and finally how much she loves someone. She puts herself through a life death situation , and finally realizes she has to live .
1. My Life

My Eyes burned, seeing my house burn down in flames slowly turning into dust I

heard the screams of my Parents, inside I felt i slight tear run down my cheek but i

didn't care. It was warm, i wiped it away then turn to face the way of my new life as

a warrior, someone that can fight there own battles, not get someone else do it for

you. I took a deep breath then walked away like nothing happened at all, I push

my hair behind my ear and stopped walking, cause If i look back at all i might try to

save them but no i can't they treated me like shit for a while now i am sick of it. So

now I just wapped my face off, Closed my eyes and started to speak. " I was my

parents were just dead so i wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit anymore, then i

pictured my house that is burning down in flames and all the horrible memories from

that old place that wanted me to feel like i wanted to kill myself. One Memory was

when my father tryed to push me down four flights of steps and then tryed to slit my

throat, I don't know why he treated me that way. My Mother tryed to run me over and

she also tryed to push me off of our deck at the house but no i stoped her from doing

that. My brothers were killed by my parents cause when he was 5 they threw him out

of a window on our top floor of the house which is at least 6 levels, I cried for hours

trying to not remember that time but it was kinda hard to not forget it because it was

my favourite brother. My other brother is still alive and he is quite powerful but i don't

dare mess with him at all. Then the memories went away and i started to walk away as

fast as i could so i couldn't see anything at all that is behind me.

* * * *

"BAMM!!"

" Fuck!" I said to mayself tripping over a piece of wood in the road,

I bent down picked it up and wipped it out of my hands to the other

side of the road. The Forest was deeper than i thought but i think i

can find my way through it, well at least i think i can. I sat down

beneath a tree looked at myself and said i gotta change, so i ripped

my pants to make them look like shorts, then cut my hair a little bit. I

threw all the fabric i cut off into a bush so no one would find them. So,

Then i looked down to the ground and found a piece od Blue ribbon, I

took it and put it around my wrist Then Smiled.

The Bush shook behind me i wipped around and smiled, " Come out

who ever you are."

No one replied back, so i waited a bit then the bush in front of my started

to shake. I Stoud there in complete fear, Staring at every single bush

around me. I started to walk away when a hand Grabbed my arm, I

quenched my fist, and smashed the person in the face with my hand not

noticing who it was. I then found myself surrounded by People, very tall

people, wearing a Long Black Cap, with Red Clouds on them.

" Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked them

" Well, what we want is a Mystery what you want is a plan." One of them said

" How do you know what i want is a plan?"

" Well you said that didn't you. hmph?"

" I did, but why is it me that you want?"

" We need a bit of your D.N.A. hmph."

" Oh okay, well if you need that just let me go and i will follow you guys."

" We don't trust you that much."

" Well, you should."

" No i will Never, and By the way I'm Kisame." He said Looking down at me

" Oh okay whats your name?" Pointing at Deidara in total thought that he was a girl

" Oh, me I'm Deidara. Hmph." He replied

" So, your a guy?" I asked

" Yes, i am a fucking guy, what the fuck is with everyone thinking i'm a girl?"

" I have no clue."

" Hehe, so Deidara ur a dude, not a dudette?" Kisame wondered

" Fuck-Off Kisame."

" Oh, wow language man."

" I don't care."

" You should Deidara its bad for you."

" Yah, right!"

" It is."

" Okay, what did you guys want again?" I asked

" Well just stay still for one second ok."

" Fine."

Kisame picked Me up and threw me over his should and walked away. Sooner I

found myself in the most oddest place I have ever been before. I was sat in the chair

that was surronded by Ten Fingers, that we're all seperated, I guess it was for people

to stand on maybe i don't know. I felt a sharp pain in my arm i looked down and there was

a needle in it with a serenge on the end sucking up my blood. It took a lot of blood from

me I felt woozie, very woozie. I was dreaming i think i say my Mother and my Father,

wait for me at some gates that were Golden and the ground was all fluffy and white. I

was slowly moving foward to them, then i stopped and thought this can't be happening

i can't die yet i am on young. Then it all disapeared, everything the Gate, My Parents,

The nice white fluffy ground. I woke up, I felt my arm where the needle went in and it

was all brused and puffy, I guess it was a reaction to the needle. I looked at Kisame

and i guess i could read him mind or something, Cause all his thoughts i could hear

loud and clear, I turned my head and Looked at Deidara His thoughts i could hear to

all loud and clean. My life was struck i guess my powers were now over powering, My 3

specialties are Snake Authority Spell, But i'm just learning to Control the Chidori but i

won't control it as well as Sasuke or Kakashi and The Manipulated Shuriken Techique.

Deidara says That I am one of the most Strongests Girl that he knows and my body can

take over anyones elses Mind and make them do what i say. So they tossed me a black piece

of fabric, i looked at it. I studied it it seemed to of been a Cloak, Deidara Looked Down and

said "Welcome Leia, to the Akatsuki Clan."

I took my sweater off, and threw on the cloak, I look up at him and smiled. My thoughts were

wild i knew this would've happened, that they would let me into the clan but i didn't know this soon,

not this soon......Wow, i thought i am now a part of the clan. Just wait I have to run home, well i guess

i can't cause i don't have one. " Deidara, Kisame, am i truely a proper person for you to be asigning

this part to?" I said to them

" Well, yes we lost a couple of members of are clan so we need to fill in the spots." Kisame Replied

" Ok, Thats good."

I felt a cold air rush behind i spun around and say a Very Tall man with Black Hair and No Face. I

think its another mamber of the Akatsuki Clan, i dunno.

" Who's This Kisame?"

" It's Leia, a girl we found wondering around, you should see her powers, Madara." Said Kisame answering

the mans question.

" Oh, well i will see them soon, i need to know more about her though."

" Yes, i know that."

" Just wait and ask her yourself Madara."

I guess the mans name was, Madara i didn't quite know. I hope he will like me after he finds out who i am

i just wish he woundn't judge me for what i look like, gezz... that gets annoying everyone does that.

" You!!" Madara said Pointing his finger at me" Why, are you here?"

" Well, i guess, umm....... i dunno. I have no wheres else to go." I answered back

" The only way you can stay here is if.........."

" Is if what Madara?" Deidara asked him

" Is If you can defeat one of us, your teammate that you will fight is Konan."

" Who's That?" I asked

" It's one of the great Akatsuki Women, well it's are only girl in this group."

" Umm....... So you guys mean the girl made out of paper as my parents did tell me, i think she is the one?"

" Yes, that is the one, she Masters The Dance of Shikigami, Paper Clone And Paper Shuriken. She has

the most wonderful skills in Mastering Paper."

" Okay, i might have a great chance of beating her i just don't know if I'd Win." I Stared at Madara Straight

in the eyes, In Great fear. Her turned around, Walked into The room of darkness, and i heard him talking, but

it was all mumbleing.

Later that day, Madara was finally done talking to whoever it was in that he was talking to i dunno who but it was

someone from the Akatsuki clan. He started to slowly walk towards me, i looked at his face he started to

grin, like maybe a half smile half smirk. I Smiled back " When Do i start?"


	2. Play Time!

Madara was still in shock about me asking him when i started he never answered me yet, but

i am hoping for an answer from him, so that i know. I Couldn't go to Jiraiya and ask him how bad

or good Konan is at Battleing cause he is Dead. My other choice is just to do my best at it, and see

if i do win i hope so. My Brother that i wish was still around here cause no he had to move off to the

middle of no where cause he would of helped me with my training. But i guess i could just suffer to

see what my skills can bring me.

" Madara, I am going to start to head home ok." I Told him

" Ok, Oh wait Leia!"

" Yes, what would you like Madara?"

" Well, i was gunna ask if i could walk you home?"

" Ok, you can if you want to."

"ok, be there in a second i got to do something first."

" Ok."

I waited for him to finish what he was doing, it took him a little bit but i didn't really care at all.

"Opps.... Sorry Leia i didn't mean to take that long."

" Oh well its ok Madara i was perfectly fine, i was just thinking about things that was all."

" Hehee, What were you thinking about?" He asked me

" I was thinking about how the battle is going to be, and if i am going to beat her or not." I Said

answering his question

" Oh, do you like anyone form the Akatsuki clan or Family members of someone that was or still is

in the Akatsuki caln?" He asked me and waited for my answer

" Wellll........Umm...... i kinda have on but its a secret and i dont really wan to tell anyone right now, Ok

Madara." I said answering him

" Oh well i can keep a secret Leia."

" You, can really?"

" Yes, i can please trust me."

" Fine, well i dont really know his name, but i was told from a couple of the Village people that his whole clan

was distroied except him and two other members. I know how it feels to lose family members cause my house

was burning down with my parents in it, but i didn't help cause my dad was an asshole anyways and my mom

already said that she should go to hell by now cause of all the bad shit she has done in her life. I hated my

parents every since they threw my younger brother out of the window when he was five it was horrible, I wouldn't

come out of my room for days." I felt a tear run down my cheek, " Sorry Madara i just don't like talking about my

past and what happened in my life. It's just i feel like i dont belong in this world no more because my parents are

gone, my brother moved far away, my other brother is dead and no one is left in my family, but why is the question

i ask myself every single day that i am still living." I would of told him everything but i dont think he wants to stand

here and wait for me to finish.

" Leia, if your life is such a tragity just try to start your life over, and begin what your life is suppose to be like." He

said to me with great confidence " Trust me it will help."

" Thanks, Is Deidara around here at all?" I asked him

" Yes, hes in the room off to your right a little."

" Oh ok, i go see him."

" Ok, becareful!"

" Why?"

" Oh, nothing i was just kidding."

" Ok, see you later Madara."

" Bye Leia."

I walked over to the area where Deidara is at, i saw him sitting on his bed reading something. He looked up and

smiled at me, i wonder why. "Deidara, How are you doing?" I asked him

" Oh i am great. How are you doing?"

" I am good i guess, Can i talk to you?" I asked

" Yes, but why do you want to talk to me not Madara or Kisame?"

" Well, i guess i trust you a bit more."

" What did you want to talk about?"

" I guess i like you a bit, i just wanted to tell you before you get creeped out a bit cause if you haven't noticed i have

been staring at you a lot."

" Oh well, if u like me, i have something to say back i like you to Leia."

I was suprised to what he said i just can't belive he likes me. I thought he hated me and that he didn't like all to much

but i guess i was wrong. He stood up and took me by the hand, he smiled then hugged me. I looked him in the eyes

and smiled back. " I Love You Leia." He whispered in my ear

" I love you to Deidara." I whispered back

Later that day my and Deidara, walked out holding hands, Madara looked at me very strangly like i did something

wrong. Then over to the side was eight other people just glaring at us, like we were not ment to be. " Deidara are you

crazy?" Kisame said to him

" No i am not crazy, she is the hottest girl i have ever met." He told him

" Well, i don't know her all that well."

" Then, you need to talk to her more then and maybe you will know her a whole lot better." Deidara told Kisame

" Ok,"

Kisame walked over and took me by the arm then took me into a room he sat down on the bed and told me to sit

beside him. So i walked over sat down right beside him, He started to lean over close to me then he whispered in

my ear " Do you want to have some fun?" He asked me

" What do you mean by fun?" I replied

" If i get the rest of the Akatsuki clan other than Konan and Zetsu, do you want to play a game of some sort?"

" Ok, then we might as well."

" Ok one second i will be right back."

All i hear from outside the door is voices yelling," Pein, Hidan, Madara, Deidara and Itachi come in here!"

" Fine!" A very deep voice said

They all came into the room and i smiled at them all exspecial Deidara. He wouldn't keep his eyes off of me at all

i waved to him. " Deidara come here." Then he walked over and sat down beside me, He picked up my hand with

his hand and kissed me on the cheek, he Whispered in my ear "We're going to have so much fun tonight i how i

pick you every time i spin the bottle."

" So we're playing spin the bottle?" I asked very confused

' Yes, thats what we always play when a girl is around or is dating a Akatsuki Member, Just be careful when you spin

cause you might get someone else instead of me."

" Ok, but i am kinda Scared of Kisame sorry to say."

" Thats what all girls say when they first meet him."

" I will give him a chance then."

" Good."

After everyone sat down and started to play the game, The first spin must of been embarsesing for Pein, cause he

had to give Hidan a lap dance. then he had to kiss him at least twice in the whole thing. But i wasn't one of the ones to

tell him he had to do it, Kisame and Itachi were the two who told him to. So pein jumped on Hidans Lap and he started

to Shake his ass all over his lap then he kissed him on the cheek. Then hidan removed his cloak and all you see is him in

these pants with no shirt on. I wanted to reach over to him and take my hand and rub his abs they were pure Beauty. He

looked at me and smiled " Don't you wish you were mine?"

" Huh..?" I Said after not understanding what he said

Deidara's turn was next but i was so excited to see what he got, I waited till Pein was done his Lap Dance. After he was

done everyone looked at him and Laughed including me. He just sat back down and laughed himself then he spoke

" So Hidan Was that exciting enough for you?"

" Well let me think Oh Yah it was." He said excitefully

" Good then."

Deidara bent over and spun the bottle, It landed on me. I was so stundded and very surprised that it had to of landed on

me. He looked at me and smiled " So i wonder what its gunna be."

" You two have to Go into deidaras bedroom for ten minutes and have fun but if you want another person to join to call

there name, nice and loud." Kisame said

" Oh Kisame you just wish it was you going in there don't you?" Deidara asked him

Kisame blushed a little " No i don't shes your girl friend."

" Well deidara Hunnie lets go we're wasting are time." I said

He took me by the hand and brought me into his room he had a nice huge bed that said Deidara on the headboard. He

looked at me and smile then he un-ziped his cloak threw it to the side then jusped on top of me on the bed and started to

un-zipper my sweater, he picked me up flipped me over so i was on top. I took off my sweater then my shirt, He looked at

me right strange. He stood back up and took off his shirt and his pants " Leia its your turn."

"Huh..?" I said totally confused " Oh ok"

i stood up took my pants of then jumped back on the bed. He bent over me and slowly started to move in closer to me he took

me by the back, and started to kiss me his lips were so presious, they were the smoothest lips i have ever felt before. He

started kissing my neck it felt so good so I kept going then he reached behind me and un-done my bra. The thing was i

forgot about him having mouths on his hands, This will be weird but fun i guess. He slowly and gentally moved his hands

down mt chest to my boobs, then i suddenly remebered again that he had mouths on his hands. He put one hand on

each of my boobs, then they started sucking, i let out te most pleasureful moans, I guess i couldn't control myself. I guess i

liked it a bit to much so i couldn't push him away, so i just kept going. He flipped me over onto the bed then started

rubbing down my whole body, and gentally pulled off my underwear. He lifted my hair off my neck and started kissing me

all over my neck and chest, it felt so good. I put my hands behind Deidaras back and started rubbing him. He kissed me all

down my whole body, and then got up and sat between my legs " Are you ready?" He asked

" Yah i am hunnie." I answered

He got on top of me and started to thrust himself into me. I screamed " DEIDARA!!!! PLEASE STOP!!" Then he replied

" Shussh, Leia you don't want anyone to acctually know what we are doing in here." Then he smiled and kissed me.

Then he started thrusting in and out, in and out, it hurt so bad but I still didn't want him to stop. I was moaning so loud, but

i tried to shut myself up, i put my hands on his back and tried so hard not to scratch him. " Deidara please stop, it really

hurts." But he just kept going. I flipped him around so that i was on top, and then i started bounceing up and down on

him while he was still inside of me, We both started Moaning. We kept going for about another five minutes, both of us

were sweaty and panting. I pulled off of him and then he just let go. I laied down on his chest with my head, " That was great

Deidara, you are really good. I Love you so much." I said passionataly. " I love you too baby. & you were even better than i

was." He said back.

" TIME'S UP YOU TWO!!" Hidan yelled

" ok were coming out just wait a second Hidan." Deidara said

I threw my bra and underwear back on then my pants and shirt then my Cloak. Then I fixed my hair a bit to make it look

like we didn't really do anything, but i guess they might of heard me. Me and Deidara walked out holding hands he looked

at me and smiled, kissed me on the cheek then sat down. " Next, Kisame and Itachi."

" WHAT??" Kisame yelled

" EWWWW.........?" Itachi Yelled

" Oh, well its not my fault kisame spinned it gezz." Pein said to Itachi and Kisame

" Ok, fine. what do we have to do?" Kisame asked Pein

" Well, lets think. Hidan you decide." Pein glared at hidan and laughed

" Yuppie, i and gunna have fun with this one!" Hidan said

" Hurry up." I said to hidan

" Would you wait a minute you stupid whore. It has barly even been one minutes so CALM DOWN!!"

" Oh thanks for calling me a stupid whore Asshole, that was so fucking nice of you." I said

" Hun, just sit back down and calm down." Deidara said to me

he grabbed my leg and pulled me down to the ground. 'THHUMPP!!' My body hit the floor really hard, That really

hurt my ass, but who cares i just got done bitching at the most annoing'st person in the whols Akatsuki Clan, well

that i know of anyway. " Ok, Kisame and Itachi you guys i am sorry but i am saying for you two to make out for one

whole minute." Hidan said to them

" Oh, ew." Itachi said

" Are you kidding me?" Kisame said

" Well its not my fault ok." Hidan said " You guys have to do it."

" Fine."

" Fine."

Kisame bent in to press him lips against Itachis, they both closed there eyes cause i bet you it was nasty to do that,

i heard in the background Hidans little evil laugh. I smiled and kinda Laughed a bit at the sight of them making out, it

was kinda disgusting and werid at the same time. Sooner or later time was up but not right now. " TIME"S UP YOU

TWO." Hidan yelled

" Good!" Deidara said " I can't stand the sight of that no more."

" WOW! Ewww..... Itachi you have bad breath." Kisame said to Itachi

" Thanks so do you." He said back

" NEXT!!" Hidan yelled

The next turn was mine i had to spin it so i did, and it landed on....... Madara. Oh wow i wonder what Hidan or Pein is

gonne make us do. Hidan smiled as he looked at me " Wow, its your turn to shine you stupid Hoe." Hidan joked around

with me but i know he actually ment it. " Shut up Hidan i will seriously kill you." I said. I stood up walked over to Hidan and

slapped him acrossed the face i couldn't stand that retard no more, He's annoying, Majorly. " So madara. Pass or Keep?"

Hidan asked him. " I don't know Hidan, just wait first what were you gunna make us do?" He asked Him

" Well i was gunna say that you guys could Make-Out for a minute thats it cause i don't want Deidara to have a fit." He replied

"Oh ok, just wait one second." I said. I walked over to Deidara bent over " You won't get made if i just do one little thing with

another akatsuki member will you?" I asked him. " No i won't hunnie." he said. " Ok, that's good." I said back

So i walked over to Madara and pressed me lips upon his lips, We just kept going for the time limit. " Time's up you guys." Hidan

yelled. I turned around and looked at the door a Girl with long Brown curly hair stood there, looking at me and Madara quite

surprised. He jaw dropped down to the ground, then she started walking over to Me and Madara. She stoped right in front of

Him, She started to raise her hand, she slapped him acrossed the face " Madara You cheater."

" Sorry, Hidan dared us to do it, Naomi Forgive me please." He asked her

" Fine It your only chance, and Hidan my Boyfriend doesn't need to do that stuff. Like i don't know Kiss another girl, Touch

another girl or at least have fun with another girl."

Hidan looked at her puzzled, what the hell did i do was the look upon his face. So he walked away from the group and he

went into his Bedroom i guess. Deidara grabbed my arm and started to take me back into his room away from everyone

else. " Leia, i am sorry to see Naomi react that way she has never done that before. At least she didn't take her angry out on

you cause that would of been really bad." He said to me

" Oh well at least i didn't die yet, cause my battle is coming up soon the one of me and Konan, i hope you are there to watch me

fight her." I told him

" Me too, i hope you win."

" Thanks Hun." i leaned over and kissed him on the lips, then i stood up and walked out of his room. I guess he didn't follow me

but oh well. I glanced down at my feet then looked back up and there i was face-to-face with Konan

" Its you." She said to me in a quite evil type voice

i froze up for a minute or so, i just stood there looking at her. I guess we are finally meeting for the first time it wasn't so good

at all either. " Just walk away Now! I am telling you to go NOW!" She said to me I just glared at her and walked away back into

Deidaras room i grabbed him and walked out, of the Akatsuki's House. I started Crying by the time i was outside and half way

back to the leaf village.

" I can't handle this anymore."


	3. A Bloody Mistake

" What do you mean you can handle this no more ? Did i do something or was it Konan ? "

" Who do you think it was, fuck i'm sorry but if she is going to be like that i am just going to go some wheres else and be lonely for the rest of my life."

" No you will not , i can't let you do that your the only thing i have left of my life Leia , and i Don't want to lose that."

I watched the tears roll down Deidaras face I kissed him on the cheek " I'm Sorry , i was just a little pissed."

He pulled my closer , He leaned in and I closed my eyes the sparks were going again, His tongue is soft as i can tell, He

started to run his hand up and down my spine, trying to keep me relaxed. I pulled away " Let's Go somewheres. "

Later that day me and Deidara were walking throught town when i found my Grandmothers old house and well i

guess i own it right now. So me and Deidara walked up to the door i took the key off of my ankle. I put the key

In the door turned it slightly and it opened. I grabbed Deidaras arm and ran upstairs.

I started to stick My tongue out at him, he bent down and intertwined his tongue with Mine.

I gasped but did not resist. I teased him by bumping his tongue once in a while. This heated make out session was, if I

were to give an opinion on this, one of the most memorable and totally awesome things that happened in my life. Wait!

It IS THE MOST awesome thing that had happened to me ever since my sad childhood of abuse and bullying.

My finger trailed into Deidaras hair and his hand wondered onto my body. I moaned as his hand performed its magic.

As he pulled away for air, I trailed a finger down his chest sending shivers down his spine. He smirked as he place

his hand on My soft breast. Unbuttoning My Blue top, he pulled it off with ease.

Not wanting to be the only one naked, I also took off his shirt. His eyes were taunted by the bouncing breasts as

his eyes wandered all over my body. i guess my skin was the perfect vanilla white and the black bra that I am wearing

only made me look all the more sexier. 'God Damn she's sexy! Why didn't I notice this before?'

His thought was interrupted by My hands. Somehow, sometime, it had found its way to his erect penis. Grabbing it,

I teased him by make a fake motion of giving him a blowjob. He moaned. 'more like squeaked ya?' I thought

to myself. 'he wants us sooooo bad!' Inner Me cooed. 'US? Back off Bitch!' 'Hey! I am you, you are me! calling me

bitch would mean you're calling me a bitch! HA!' 'Fah! FINE!'

Licking my ear, Deidara gently bit it. Then he trailed his tongue down my neck and stopped at her bra. His hand reached

for the buckle and I blushed. 'Ya! He'd better enjoy it now!' Inner Me shouted.

Unbuckling her bra, My breasts spilled out. "Deidara's a naughty boy!" I teased him by covering my boobs.

He pulled my hands away, exposing my boobs to him. It was a wondrous sight for that damn lucky Deidara. He gently grabbed

one and began to message it. Hearing Me groaning out of pleasure, he went for the other one and suckled on the breast.

Much more pleasurable than he had expected, his hand once again began to trail down my body. Reaching my pants, he

unbuttoned that and slipped it off exposing My black Laced underwear. He slender long legs made her look like a model. 'Damn are

you lucky!' he thought to himself.

"I'm guessing this is your i dunno second time…" he stated with a monotone voice, wanting to sound like the cool experienced guy.

"Yea, well you shouldn't be the one talking being inexperienced yourself." I retorted in my mock tone.

HMPH! He turned away crossing his arms like a little child. I sat up and rubbed my body against his. Looking at me

with a softened expression, he took off his pants exposing his boxers.

What more could a girl want? To look at Deidara was already a difficult task but to see him half naked and have sex with

him? Leia what a very lucky girl i am, the girl who is getting a wish granted again.

His hand was getting bored of the breasts and wanted something more to play with. It began to trail more down toward my undie.

He pulled it off as I pulled off his boxers…

" Deidara, I can't handle this now think about it now i am used to it now." I told him

" So true so why dont we get started again." He glarred at me

He pressed his body against mine and slowly and gentally moved his hands

down my chest to my boobs, then i suddenly remebered again that he had mouths on his hands. He put one hand on

each of my boobs, then they started sucking, i let out te most pleasureful moans, I guess i couldn't control myself. I guess i

liked it a bit to much so i couldn't push him away, so i just kept going. He flipped me over onto the bed then started

rubbing down my whole body, and gentally pulled off my underwear. He lifted my hair off my neck and started kissing me

all over my neck and chest, it felt so good. I put my hands behind Deidaras back and started rubbing him. He kissed me all

down my whole body, and then got up and sat between my legs " Are you ready?" He asked

" Yah i am hunnie." I answered

He got on top of me and started to thrust himself into me. I screamed " DEIDARA!" Then he replied

" Shussh, Leia you don't want anyone to know." Then he smiled and kissed me.

Then he started thrusting in and out, in and out, it hurt so bad but I still didn't want him to stop. I was moaning so loud, but

i tried to shut myself up, i put my hands on his back. " Deidara please stop." So he didn't listen and just kept

going. I flipped him around so that i was on top, and then i started bounceing up and down on him while he was still inside of me,

We both started Moaning. We kept going for about another five minutes, both of us were sweaty and panting. I pulled off of him and

then he just let go. I laied down beside him on his bed, " That was great Deidara, you are really good. I Love you so much." I said

passionataly. " I love you too baby. & you were even better than i was." He said back. I smiled at him and just fell asleep in his arms

the whole night i felt so protected, just laying there made me notice he was the one for me.

Later the next morning i woke up, i was still in his arms. I looked at him as i turned around, he was so cute while he sleeps i just fell in

love with the way he looked. I nugged him on the shoulder, He opened is eyes, then he smiled at me. " Why, are you up so early?" He asked

" I am usually up by now."

" Oh, ok. So what do you wan to do today?"

" I don't know what do you want to do?"

" Well, maybe i could take you to the Training Grounds and you could train a bit there." Deidara told me

" Ok, that'd be good cause i need practice for my fight in five days."

So i got up and went down the hall to the bathroom and showered up a bit. When i got into the shower the hot water ran down my Face, I

looked down at my leg there was my family symbol that every single person in my family has one my is A swirl with an X threw it that it says Ucita

under neath it. I guess Deidara hasn't noticed it yet. But oh well when he notices it he is going to ask so many questions. I finished my shower,

then walked back down the hall in a towel, i looked at my leg the towel didn't cover my Mark and all the questions are probally going to start now.

" What is on your leg?" Deidara asked me

" It's a Family Mark everyone in my family has one unless they're not a true Ucita." I told him

" Ok, Can i see it a bit better?"

"Yes you can Deidara."

I walked over and put my leg up to show him, He lifted the towel up a little to see the whole thing. " So what exsactly does this mean?" He asked me

" I have no clue, other than it has my last name and i think you know what my last name means right?"

" Well not really."

" It is the glory of the Valley of Fire, and the varey meaning of Pleasureful, passionate and Loved. We care for everyone in our community that has

our gift and power. We summon anything that includs fire, no one in our clan has died from battle unless it was passed on of elders."

" Oh wow, i hope that the rules stays with you and you defeat her, and i didn't know your name ment Pleasureful, Passionate or Loved at all."

" Well, thats me, and all i hope is that i live and don't die cause if i do the Ucita Clan of Fire, is going down, to there weakness."

" Whats the weakness of the Ucita Clan?"

" It's Water, wind and Lightning. Thats are weaknesses but are major weakness is Water, cause its the complete opposite of us."

" Thats gotta suck, cause it means you can't fight Kisame or Suigetsu cause they are from the Valley of the Mist, which is Water."

" They're quite powerful compared to my clan, if we fight then they could kill us that is why we have never messed with them at all."

" Oh ok so if u fought against a person that controls paper things, like Konan for example you are against her and she is a Paper Queen as

she calls herself that."

" Well, i don't know about her cause the weakness of paper is Fire and Water. Cause me a member of fire can burn up her cause she is basically

made-up of paper herself. She has everything paper inside of her, she might die if she fights me."

I took my leg off of the bed, i picked a pick of hair off of my face and walked away into the Bathroom. I picked the brush up off of the shelf and

started to brush my hair a little bit just to make it a little bit straighter and neater than it was." Hun, do you wanna go back to the Akatsuki place

or no?" Deidara asked me

" Well i don't really want to go there since what happened two days ago, i just don't want to run into Konan again." I told him

" well what's the chances of running into her again?" Deidara said " Maybe one in a million."

" Well you don't really know Deidara."

" Yes, i think i do." He said as he smiled a bit

"Well its not are fault you ran into her in the first time, she was there first we didn't know she was coming i bet you that Pein just set this all

up so that you will be scared of her." Deidara said trying to explain things to me

" Ok, we can go again but if shes there i am going to battle her no matter what or was could just get into a fist-fight, thats all." I told him

i stood up and walked to the door " Come on Deidara!" I said " We got no time to spare."

"Ok, i am coming now."

" Good you just a pour little slow poke, Just kidding." I joked around a bit and i kinda laughed at him cause he is really slow when he wants to be

but thats just him.

" Awwe, Thanks there dear , " He said as he walked out of the bathroom, he had his Jacket over his left arm , His abs were amazing i glared at him,

he looked back at me and well, i looked at my feet and said " Let's Go ."

We started to walk he took my hand and gripped it tightly " Don't give up on our love Leia ." he said among this Emotions , they were wild every since we

had Sex last night he keeps getting closer and closer to me , more and more emotion between us, Every thing that we do just draws me closer to him and

him closer to me. Now that he said that the more i feel like not letting go of him , the more i feel like he is the one , but i'm to young right now, but if anyone

finds out about the stuff we have done he could get into a lot of shit cause he is 24 , and i am only 15 i'm what they call a " Minor " , it's just plain stupid if

you ask me.

We got to the Akatsuki Place , upon the hills , I walked in still holding Deidaras hand , My Brown hair was in my face i pushed my bangs over , Pein

started walking over to us he pulled Deidara away . " She has to leave. " Pein said

" Why, Why does Leia have to leave? What, is your little Play Toy here ? Is that why ? " Deidara said back with anger in his voice

" Yes, i can agree to that , You little asshole , can't you understand they don't get along, they never will i am sorry , but no , they will never ever get along

as long as your with her i am sorry but i have to teel you this one thing Madara wants to have a litttle chat with you about you Attitude. "

" Fine , then i will be right back there Pein . "

He walked over to me , he grabbed my hand " I'm Sorry Leia , but may i please ask you to leave the building for a bit , Konan is here and Madara wants to talk

to Me. So are you able to? "

" Fine, only if you promise not to be to long , cause something stupid might happen."

" What do you mean Something Stupid?"

Pein grabbed Deidara , Started tugging him down the hall , i watched the tears roll down from hid eyes. I walked out i reached in my pocket , There was a Kunai

i pulled it out i glared at it , i pulled my Left sleeve up, I grasped the Handle tightly, I drug the Blade along my Pale Skin, I Carved the word " Love " Into my arm,

blood started coming out fast , The tears rolling down my face , the emotion was amazing... I screamed

" AAHHHHH ... The Pain ! "

I dropped to my Knees , There was no way the blood would stop now , No way at all . The thought of dieing and being with my family was running through-out

my mind but then i had to think about my Precious Deidara i can't leave him,

" FUCK ! "


End file.
